WomenCan't Trust'em
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Teddy has issues trusting the women in his life


_Don't waste your touch you won't feel anything_

_Or were you sent to save me?_

_I've thought too much, you won't find anything_

_Worthy of redeeming_

I should've seen this coming. Something in the back of my mind warned me not to do this. Something told me that she was not the woman for me. But did I listen? No. I never do. And I set myself up for heartbreak. And perpetual misery. I watched as my now empty house stood there alone. My friends were wandering around here somewhere, but I didn't have it in me to go find them. I wasn't hurting. I was angry. Angry that this bitch screwed me over. She took my belongings, my money and my heart. I know that everyone told me that she was greedy. But I didn't see it. At the time, all I saw was her beauty. And that smile. And those legs. I had fantasies about those legs. But, I won't lie. I did believe the rumors. For awhile. Until I started to get to know her. Or getting to know the façade she put out.

"Dude, you just gonna stand here?"

Lance Hoyt asked me. I shook my head and knew that it was time to go and confront the woman who now sat in the living room with two of the women who escorted Lance and I here. I walked into the living room and looked at the woman who wore the DiBiase family design on her finger. I shook my head and slid the ring off of her finger.

"First, I have to say, you do not deserve to wear that. Second, I think I deserve an apology. Because you, stole from me. You stole my furniture, my money, my car and most importantly my soul. You are a heartless person and I'm glad you're out of my life. So, I'm waiting."

And then she spoke French to me. I understood what she was saying to me. So, it was no shocker when she said what she did. I gasped and watched as she got angry at me. It was animated, like she was going to murder me.

"Vous ne méritez pas une excuses, Ted. Vous êtes une excuse pitoyable pour un humain. Vous soignez de personne mais vous. Je ne m'excuse jamais auprès de vous. Vous voulez votre merde, venez à Québec et l'obtient"

"What did she say?"

Lance asked me. I smiled a little bit of a cocky smile and turned to look at Lance. I nodded and then glanced at her. For Lance to not understand French, wasn't shocking to me. I smiled at her cockily and turned back to Lance and told him.

"You don't deserve an apology, Ted. You are a miserable excuse for a human. You care about nobody but yourself. I am never apologizing to you. You want your shit, come to Quebec and get it."

Lance's eyes widened and watched me walk out the front door. I knew that I needed to get away, but I couldn't go far. I couldn't let her stay here. For me, Maryse Ouellet was a part of me, even if I didn't want her to be.

_Yo he estado aqui muchas veces antes y regreso_

_To…break down and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

I knew I was going in blind. From the first moment Maryse said bonjour Teddy, I was hooked. She'd done the same thing to Randy, and then Adam, and now me. Adam and Randy tried warning me. Do you think I listened? No. Even my best girl friend, the girl I grew up with, Christie warned me. They all said that she wasn't into me, that she was into my money. I pulled up to the arena and looked around and sure enough, my bright blue Ferrari was there. She was here. So, I looked at my keys and realized I still had my keys on there. I took the key to the shitty car I was driving, and left a note for her. I hopped in the Ferrari, and drove it to the VIP lot. This was the best thing I could have ever done. I stole my Ferrari. I gave very explicit instructions to the valet parker and told him to not let Maryse anywhere near my car. He nodded and I locked it up. I caught Lance's eye as we were walking in and he grinned at me.

"You get the car back?"

"No. It was sitting in a lot. I still had my keys, so I jacked it."

Lance clapped me on my back and walked into the arena with me. I watched as Maryse came barreling down the hallway towards me. I rolled my eyes and moved right past her. I wasn't going to put myself in a situation that could potentially harm my career. She got into my face and started speaking to me. Surprisingly enough, it was in English.

"Where is my car?"

"_My _car is in the lot. Your car is in the lot, too."

"NO! That is not my car! That's your rental! My Ferrari is gone!"

"First of all, that Ferrari is in my name. I bought that car with my money! That was the first thing I bought! There is no way that car is yours. None! And with my dying breath, I'll make sure that you don't touch my cars ever again."

I said, walking away. I smiled as I walked. That was the thing that I needed most to do. I needed to make Maryse see that this time I wasn't playing around. The time has come for Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr., to take control of his life, and that's what I was doing. I was owning what was mine.

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy_

_So what befalls the flawless?_

_Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully_

_Now watch as it destroys me_

I got a letter in the mail a week later from my lawyer. I couldn't believe this. Maryse was suing me for stealing her car. Or what she thinks is her car. I bought myself that car before we met, and I wouldn't let her take my car. So, I called said lawyer and made him realize that car was mine, and I have all the receipts from when I bought it. He knew that, and I faxed him copies of those receipts. I went about my day…until I got another call. This time, it was from Maryse's lawyer.

"Hello?"

"Ted DiBiase?"

"Yes."

"This is Cheryl Masen, I'm the lawyer of Maryse Ouellet. She's filing a lawsuit because she's entitled to half of what you have."

"What?"

"She said you were married…"

"No, we were never married."

"She told me you'd say that. Then she told me to tell you to bring up the ceremony in South Africa. That was a legitimate marriage. Your papers are going to be there in a day or so."

And I hung up. I needed to go somewhere. There was one place I wanted to be, but that required a two day drive. My best friend. My reason for living. The woman I should be with, but I am too stubborn to make that move. I called her first, and when the ringback tone hit, I had to laugh. Only my best friend Kiki would have 'Science Fiction/Double Feature' as her tone. That was a private joke between her and I. I listened to it ring, and finally it went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Ki. Leave a message…and if it's Teddy, that ringback's for you. Miss you. I promise I'll call you!"

"Hello beautiful. It's me, your faithful companion. I need a friend. Call me…'kay? I miss you too, so much."

I said, hanging up. I knew it wouldn't be long before she got back to me. We played this game every time. Unless she was on a photo shoot, then she wouldn't get back to me for awhile. I looked at the now ringing phone in my hand and smiled at it. It was her, and I answered it.

"Hey beautiful."

"Teddy!"

She squealed. The one person who was happy to hear from me all the time, no matter where she was. She needed to hear what was going on in my life. And suddenly my doorbell rang. I carried the phone to the front door and swung it open. And there Kiki stood. I hung up the phone and dropped my jaw.

"You're here."

"I am. Johnny Hennigan called. Said you might need a friend. I dropped everything and flew out. More like flew on three airplanes, two buses and a train to get here."

"Where were you?"

"I was in China. Beijing actually. I was on a shoot. So, I want to know what's going on. What's the deal with Maryse?"

And I just started talking. I just talked to her about everything that was going on. And then I leaned in and kissed her.

_Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo_

_To…break down and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_Break down and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

"Teddy, honey…not now…please?"

Cheryl said, breaking the kiss. I knew going into it, that it might've been a mistake. But she's been the girl for me as long as I can remember. It was all I could do to not to take her in my arms.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, love. We'll discuss us, later. But, let me get this straight…you married Maryse?"

"Long story. She told me it was an African commitment ceremony. I didn't know it was a wedding until her lawyer called me and told me she was entitled to half of my earnings. I was NOT thrilled with that."

"Who's her lawyer?"

"Cheryl Masen."

Kiki rolled her eyes. She knew Cheryl Masen well, I supposed. I didn't know, but judging by that reaction, she did. She picked up the phone and dialed a number and then waited.

"Kiki Charleson for Cheryl Masen please…I'll hold."

And she waited. I've never seen anyone hold on the phone that long. But then she smiled as she got the connection she'd been waiting for. I recognized that look on Kiki's face. That was her 'don't fuck with me' face. I've been on the receiving end of that face quite a few times.

"Cheryl, it's Kiki. I'm good. I'm actually in Mississippi. Yeah….listen Maryse Ouellet. Mhm, mhm. Was it a legal ceremony? Ooh, okay? Honestly? I mean you and I both know those ceremonies are not legal. Then why is she holding him to it? Uh-huh. Well, you tell Maryse Ouellet to come deal with me!"

Kiki said, hanging up the phone. I grinned at her. I didn't know how she did what she did, but she did it. She sat down on my sofa and poured herself a brandy. She started talking about Beijing and then her cell phone rang. It was Maryse. She showed it to me.

"Maryse….yeah. Well, let me tell you something. Teddy doesn't enter into marriage lightly. And I can't see how he'd do it now! So, let me say this. I know for a fact that unless you have twelve symbols of life. Name them….okay, no. First of all, they are, wine, wheat, pepper, salt, bitter herbs, water, a pot and spoon, a broom, honey, a spear, a shield and the bible. Did you get any of this? No, good. You're not married."

She said, hanging up the phone. I had to laugh. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. I knew that she'd be able to handle Maryse. I loved that about her. She put her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me.

"I'm going to take a nap…but after that nap, we're going to talk."

She said, heading upstairs to my bedroom. It's where she'd slept for as long as we'd been friends. Maybe things would be better when Kiki woke up…

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all behind, and never said goodbye_

_I left it all to die_

_I saw it's birth, I watched it grow_

_I felt it change me_

_I took the life, I ate it slow_

_Now it consumes me_

As she made her way back down the stairs to me an hour later, I smiled. I forgot just how at home she looked here. Kiki was home. She needed to know that. She sat down and watched as I sat with her.

"Okay sugar, here's the deal, kay?"

Kiki said in her own way. I knew that something was going on. She was going to tell me something. Something big. She took my hand, and then hit me with her news. It blew me away.

"I'm dating someone. And he's someone you know very well. You wouldn't make your move, Teddy…so I had to pick someone who made their move…"

"Who is it?"

"John…Hennigan."

I didn't know what to do. Kiki had been my life for so long, that I couldn't let it shatter me. Johnny was a good friend of mine, and he was a good guy. Someone I'd envision for Kiki.

"Is it serious?"

"It isn't…but it could be. It depends."

"On what?"

"On you. Look, Teddy…I love you. So much. And I'm not willing to lose you. And I want you to know, that I'm willing to choose between you and Johnny. Johnny and I, we're not serious. He doesn't know me the way you do. He doesn't know why I sing 'Miseria Cantare' by AFI at the top of my lungs, he doesn't know why I gargle saltwater forty times a day. He doesn't know why I wear socks to bed. And most importantly, he doesn't know just how much I need you."

And that was it for me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. I knew I was hurting Johnny by doing this, but Kiki was my everything. My passion consumed me.

"Kiki…wait. We've got to tell Johnny."

"We will…just, don't think."

She said to me. She leaned into kiss me, and that was it. I just shut down. My mind went completely blank.

_I…break down and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

_Burn now, what once was breathing_

_Reach out, and you may take my heart away_

…_Heart away_

Then I shoved her away. I loved Kiki, but I wouldn't let her do this to me. I didn't know she had this in her…and I didn't want to. I was surrounded by women who used me for their own gain…and I wasn't taking it anymore. I stood up, and walked out the front door, leaving her there on the sofa. It was going to take me a long time to forgive women of any kind…not just Maryse and Kiki.

Then I drove…as far as I could. I needed to get away, and I had no idea where I was going…until I got there.

-The end?


End file.
